An in-cell touch panel is a touch display panel integrating a touch panel and a display panel. That is, touch driving electrodes and touch sensitive electrodes are integrated in the display panel and the in-cell touch panel can implement functions of touch control and image display. Since the in-cell touch panel has advantages of a simple structure, being light, being thin, a low cost and etc., it has gradually become a mainstream of the display technical field.
In the in-cell touch technique, common touch driving electrodes and touch sensitive electrodes are such that electrodes in parallel to gate scanning lines and electrodes in parallel to data signal lines are added in a region corresponding to a black matrix on an array substrate. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of an existing in-cell touch panel. Specifically, FIG. 1 shows an existing in-cell touch panel comprising: a plurality of gate scanning lines 10 distributed laterally; a plurality of data signal lines 20 distributed longitudinally; and sub-pixel units formed by arranging the gate scanning lines 10 and the data signal lines 20 around, such as red sub-pixel units (R), green sub-pixel units (G) and blue sub-pixel units (B) shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of sub-pixel units being arranged in a matrix; touch driving electrodes 30 in parallel to the gate scanning lines 10, located between two adjacent sub-pixel units; and touch sensitive electrodes 40 in parallel to the data signal lines 20, located between two adjacent sub-pixel units.
Since the touch driving electrodes 30 and the touch sensitive electrodes 40 are formed by being manufactured together with the gate scanning lines 10 and the data signal lines 20 by using a same process, the touch driving electrodes 30 and the touch sensitive electrodes 40 are opaque electrodes and are located in non-display regions between adjacent sub-pixel units.
In the in-cell touch panel shown in FIG. 1, since the gate scanning lines and the touch driving electrodes need to keep a certain distance from each other to ensure mutual insulation, and the data signal lines and the touch sensitive electrodes need to keep a certain distance from each other to ensure mutual insulation, the aperture rate of the sub-pixel units is low.